


Under the Milky Way

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inktober 2017, M/M, Stars, Traditional Media, milky way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "They stood there admiring the stars" - Fraser and Ray at the end of the story.





	Under the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts), [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wildly Bizarre Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910417) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever), [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70). 



> Created for Ride and Verushka, as Ride suggested a story illustration for their new due South C6D Big Bang story as part of my Inktober art.  
> The figures of Fraser and Ray are part of the Inktober challenge and the background is a separate watercolour, made using salt crystals and splattered white watercolour paint, for the effect of the stars. Messy fun with paint!

 

 


End file.
